


Wolf Whisperer

by deathtoonormalcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Wolf!Dean, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtoonormalcy/pseuds/deathtoonormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a boy with a secret, his best friend is a massive wolf who helps him hunt in the woods and support his strange little family. But Castiel doesn't know that his wolf may also hold a secret. He loves the boy who wears the red cloak. Destiel! Hinted Mpreg. Warnings: Mental abuse. Dark. Inspired by 'Little Red Riding Hood'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Whisperer

.o0Wolf Whisperer0o.

Perhaps I'd always known I didn't belong. That I was different, an outsider. When I was born they had thought me blind, my eyes as pale as the snow that covered our little huts. The people of my village had tawny or brown hair, with hazel or brown eyes. But I had been born with nearly translucent skin, hair the color of a raven's wing, and eyes like ice chips.

I was a stranger to my own people.

No one exactly recalls how I came to the village, other than I had appeared and been raised by the local blacksmith. The man took in all the young unwanted boys and raised them up to work metal in his shop.

Bobby was a gruff man but he cared for me and my 'brothers'. He had nurtured the three of us, and taught us how to make beautiful metal works.

My brothers were Sam and Samandriel. Sam was Bobby's first son, and some rumored his only true one. Sam was intelligent and handsome, many village girls swooned at his caramel skin and long chestnut hair he kept neatly bound against his neck. It seemed daily Sam grew to be a large, strapping young man. Sam and I loved each other very much, often I had been harassed by other villagers and Sam used his unusual height to defend me. Sam had come to Bobby from the woods they say, around the time the wolf appeared. Some people call him the demon boy because of it.

Samandriel had come to us when he was a infant. Large eyes scared and confused. Instantly he had latched onto Sam and I. He had been nameless, and Bobby had simply mashed our names together to give to the child. Like Sam he had the tan skin customary of our village, and light hair and soft brown eyes. Samandriel liked to spend his days follow me around chittering happily rather than learning our trade.

Our family was strange and little, but we loved each other very much.

* * *

I wrapped the long red cloak around my shoulders, tipping the hood over my face.

"Be careful." Bobby frowned, his beard twitching unhappily as he set the bundle in my arms. I was to take the swords to the next town over to sell in the larger market place.

"I will." I smile reassuringly, Bobby was obviously worried. I had never ventured into the woods alone before. Sam was the one to usual deliver parcels, but he had fallen ill. He laid on our bed, hair matted to his head.

"Castiel, I can do it." Sam croaked, voice hoarse as he tried to sit up. I set the parcels down, going to his side to lay him back down.

"I will be fine, Sam. Rest now." I coax, touching his broad shoulder. Sam coughs and scowls worriedly. Samandriel, Sam and I all share a large bed. Bobby sleeps on the small cot in the corner of the room.

"Samandriel, will you watch over Sam while I'm away?" The little boy is sulking in the spot I usually sleep, face screwed up poutily as he crosses his arms.

"No!" He huffs, tears gathering in his eyes. I run a hand over his soft hair, sitting beside him.

"What will Sam do if he does not have someone to aide him in his time of need?" I question patiently. The child turns to me with large eyes.

"Than stay, I don't want you to go." Samandriel sobs. I gather him in a hug, my large cloak falling over his shoulder.

"I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow. You'll hardly notice my absence." I smile, stroking his wet cheeks. Samandriel throws himself against Sam's back burrowing half beneath our larger brother.

"Be careful of the woods at night, don't stray from the path." Sam urges, his hair a mess from it's usually neat ponytail. Sam is the hunter of our family, he is very capable in the woods and has even been scouted by the guard recently. But he wishes to save enough money to go to school. A whimsical dream both Bobby and I work avidly for.

"I'll be fine." I assure, allowing myself to be pulled into another hug. Samandriel is still crying from not being allowed to follow me. Sam pats his back gently. I look to Bobby at the door and pick back up the pack that continues the weapons.

"Don't check the traps, Castiel." Sam warns. I nod obediently, and give Bobby a departing hug before leaving our small meager cottage.

* * *

The path was mostly covered with snow. Sam had allowed me to tag along enough to wear I could find my way. He had also shown me where the traps were laid, that caught our food. If I did not check the traps, we would be hungry. But that could wait until the way back.

It was blistering cold out, the winter was dense. My red cloak looked like blood smattering against the perfect white forest I trekked through. The pack was heavy on my back, and the thick coarse trousers that Sam had let me barrow helped to keep out the frost.

I was faster than Sam, but the pack holding the weapons was heavy and weighed me down. I walked all day, getting lost once before using the skills my brother had taught me to find the shallow path again. As the sun slowly descended, the already heavy snow turned into a blanket of ice. My thick fur covered boots where nearly frozen through. I needed a fire as the night swelled around me. Cutting off the path I found a tiny rock alcove, that would just barely help to keep the chill directly off me. Clearing out a spot with my boot, I pulled the kindling Bobby had packed me and set it ablaze.

The heat warmed me and I sighed happily, I rooted around for the rabbit meat and skewered it on a branch before setting it over the fire.

"Boy." A man's deep voice called. I jumped, flinching sharply as I reached instinctively for the short sword Sam had crafted me for my sixteenth winter.

"Why are you in the woods at night?" The man stepped out into the light of the fire.

"I am not a boy, and I am traveling." I said, holding the sword in front of me as I watched him. He seemed uncaring of the threat as he circled the heat, his eyes tracking mine.

"You look strange-" He said curiously. I felt my cheeks warm further, I looked away, letting my hood cover most of my face.

"Like a wolf." He smirked toothily at me. Still sizing me up as he circles me like a predator. I scowled, I had gotten that before. But mostly fish lips, snake eyes, and ghost boy sufficed with the village children.

"You're one to talk, speckles." I spit, I was not as adept to being witty as Sam was. Sam had taken the role on for me and could come up with a quip quicker than I could blink at my attackers.

The mans brows lifted in surprise, before letting out a hearty laugh. He did in fact have speckles dusted across his nose. Like most of people in the neighboring villages he had tan skin and light hair, his eyes though were almost strange as mine, a bright olive that made him appear boyish which contrasted with his roguish smile and broad shoulders.

"Never heard that one before." He said with a now lazy grin, sitting on the fallen log I had taken residency. The tense almost threatening demeanor dropped as the muscles beneath his shirt loosened. He rifled through his bag before tossing a chunk of meat into the fire.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, kid. We have bandits in these woods." The man informed casually, leaning back and resting his boots on a rock. He was strangely under dressed for the frosty woods. While he wore boots, his trousers were made of dark cotton that got wet easily and his shirt was a white wool that he tucked hazardously into his trousers. He wore a worn leather vest over his shirt and it showed off his solid waist and broad chest.

"I'm not afraid of bandits." I say, eyeing him as he uses a twig to pull out his burned hunk of meat. He blows on it before ripping off a piece that is still smoking. I take my own skewer of rabbits meat and nibble on it, sword resting against my thigh.

"What about the werewolf? Full moons tomorrow." The man grins, eyes me with his strange colored eyes. The werewolf stories I was well versed in. Sam had become obsessed with the thing, desperately trying to track it down for nothing more than his insatiable curiosity.

"A local legend founded on falsehoods." I wave my hand. This makes the man laugh his rumbly chuckle from his chest. He is perhaps several years older than me, a man while I am still on the cusp of boyhood. Sam had been allowed to propel forward, despite being younger than me, due to his build.

"Not so, I've seen it." The man spins lies and I snort, my rabbit in tender and melts on my tongue. I feel warm and sated and should probably be more ill at ease with the stranger. The weapons in my pack are expensive and he could be a thief.

"Lies." I grunt and the man smirks at me.

"I'll show you." He says, and his tone is dark and inviting. I find myself looking up. Our gazes clash and he nods his head.

"Come." He nods, heading into the darkness of the woods. I find myself following him. A few paces away something massive and dark shifts in the night. I freeze. Light from the fire reflects off its eyes.

"What is it?" I choke, still unable to see clearly. A hand touches me and I twitch, startled. The man must have a fever, his skin was like a burning coal. But it was dry, not in the least clammy.

"Get closer." The man's voice was near by ear, behind me now as he pushed me further towards the dark shifting figure. The breath punched out of my lungs as the hands shoved me forward.

The hoarse neighed as I stumbled into it.

"Bastard!" I cursed, flushing bright red in embarrassment as the man doubled over in laughter. The hoarse was a beauty, a large stallion with sleek black fur and rolling muscles.

"She's a beaut, ain't she? Names Impala." He clicked his tongue and the horse trotted to his side like a dog as he led it back to my fire. I glared at him as the three of us settled by the fire.

"I dislike animals." Which was a lie. Most animals disliked me. Especially horses and dogs. Samandriel had brought home a scraggly kitten that had hissed and skittered away when it had seen me. I had been terribly wounded at the memory.

"How can you dislike this face?" The man leered, knocking his forehead against the horse's. The horse whinnied, nuzzling it's owner like a cat. I had never seen a horse so loving.

"Easily." I snap, still irked by this strangers trick. But it is untrue. The horse is very beautiful, with bulky muscles beneath her fur and a long black mane. Her eyes are a flinty silver that appear to almost glow.

Speckles is about to reply when a wolf howls in the distance. His shoulders bunch and he tips his head back, sniffing the air like a hound.

"I've got to go." He says, clicking his tongue so his horse follows.

"Good riddance." I call to his back, but his departure is so sudden I find myself confused. The sound of wolfs in the distance doesn't exactly warrant the need for solitude.

"Get back on the path, and don't travel during tomorrows night. It's a full moon." The man says. But he is just a voice now, since he disappeared into the thick snow falling outside of the little alcove. I nod, and bundle up against the rock wall, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When the morning dawns, my lips are surely blue from how frozen I am. A thin layer of snow covers my body and I hear my teeth chatter loudly. Shakily leaning forward I start a small fire to warm me before I begin my trek back down the path.

Thankfully it is not snowing. The sun is warm and soft, reflecting off the frost it had left the night before to send glittering reflections across the trees. I place my hands almost in the fire to get the blood pumping again. It takes a long time but I am finally able to move without splinters of pain rushing in my system. Stomping out the fire I pick up the parcel and begin my hike further through the woodland.

I reach the village by midday. It's bustling with activity as I set up the stand. Laying out the swords I wait patiently, watching the people eye me curiously from a distance.

By nightfall I have sold our entire stock. Many coming to the stand to see 'the boy with the ice eyes'. I had heard them whispering, I had never left my village before but these villagers seem more progressive, more curious than offended by my difference.

I'm packing up the stand when an man taps my shoulder.

"Wow, geeze. Look at those peepers." He says startled. His hair is a mess and he has a furry beard similar to Bobby's.

"May I help you?" I ask tiredly. It will be dark within the next few hours and I still have to check the traps, despite what my brother has warned. The gold coins sit in the pouch on my hip. I can't help but be eager to go home and show my family how well I've done for them.

"My name's Chuck. I just wanted to see what all the buzz was about." The man admitted sheepishly, staring hard at my pale eyes. I frowned, finishing tying the bundle and taking a step for the path leading back into the woods.

"Yes, well I must be on my way." I nodded, and the man gripped my shoulder.

"Are you insane? You can't go into the woods tonight! It's a full moon!" The man shouted, drawing attention from the dwindling crowd. I flush and push his hands away.

"I must return home." I say, scowling at him. I still needed to check the traps and the sooner I got home the better. Bless Bobby for taking us in, but he wasn't exactly the most tender caretaker and Sam needed comfort from his illness.

"I'm serious, kid. Don't-" I jerked from his hold and darted into the woods, much faster now that I didn't have heavy weapons weighing me down. My red cloak billowed behind me like a flag signaling my departure.

* * *

The first trap held a plump fat rabbit, nose twitching cutely as I approached. I broke it's neck swiftly, tying to to my sack by the feet as I reset the trap. We had several more scattered around the wood. I came across a few other hunters traps, but left them alone. It was common courtesy.

A squirrel has tripped the third trap but Samandriel loved squirrel, so I happily tied the carcass to my pack.

The sun disappeared and the woods became too dark to navigate. I pulled out the tiny lantern, it was creaky and old. Every time I took a step it made an ominous noise. It created just enough light to help me find the rest of the traps.

We had caught four rabbits, and two squirrels. I was pleased with the outcome as I reset the final trap, about to head back to the path. Sam had been silly for worrying so much, I could surely handle myself. Telling me to stay on the path as if I was a child. I snorted, standing and pulling my hood further down my forehead when I heard it.

A low growl from the dark, dense undergrowth. I gasped, quickly blowing out the lantern. Grappling with the short sword on my belt I frantically searched for the source of the noise.

A low growl rumbled again and I scuttled back, between two narrow tree trunks. The growling stopped and I heard the bushes rustle.

My breath fogged in front of me, rapid and panicked as I listened to the dark woods surrounding me. I could only hear the insects chirping softly.

"Saw the light round' here." A man's gummy voice smacked. I peered from between the trees about to call out for help.

"Pretty eyes that ones got. Will get us a fortune." The other commented. I felt myself break out in a cold set that instantly chilled and had me shivering. Slavers. I had heard of handsome youths being kidnapped and sold on the blackmarket I had never even considered the possibility for myself, being more concerned for Samandriel's beautiful innocence.

"If we could only find the little focker'." The other man cursed, black eyes searching as I delved down tighter between the trunks. I tucked myself as tiny as I could. The dead squirrel squished uncomfortably into my shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" The first man asked. Both men jerked in surprise, their lanterns revealing an enormous black creature. At first I thought it a bear, with rolling muscles bound in fur where too large to be much else. But the lean trim waist and the agile way it ripped into the men lead me to reconsider. The snuffling sounds of teeth ripping into flesh made me tremble. But the creature was not eating the men, merely killing them.

Curiosity got the better of me and I leaned out from between the trees. When I did I was met with two glittering green eyes.

It was a wolf, I suppose. But larger than any wolf I'd ever seen, it's size was closer to a horse, and it's long muzzle was caked in blood. The creature's fur was pure black.

The beast growled, lunging forward. I gasped, scrambling back between the trees. The wolf's snout was just long enough to bump my chest. I whimpered, squeezing back as the animal snuffled against my chest, scenting me.

The growl turned quickly from threatening to a near purr, the feel of teeth digging into my skin was replaced with a gentle bump of a snout. I gasped, breathing hard as the wolf rubbed it's nose against my belly, stretching it's neck to get closer to me. The blood from the men stained my shirt, but I hardly cared.

I was fascinated.

I gulped loudly, lifting a trembling hand to touch the top of it's head. The soft silken fur slid between my fingers. The beast growled it's approval craning to get closer, it nuzzled into my hand. It's ears sticking up straight and rotating around to catch every breath I raked in. I touched one and it flickered, I rubbed into the velvet fur and the wolf purred in approval.

Suddenly teeth were nipping my skin. I cried out, as the wolf clamped it's teeth into the front of my shirt. Dragging me from the the small crevasse I had burrowed into.

"Stop!" I yelped, pushing at it's face. The growl turned threatening again. the button on my shirt snapped as the wolf drug me out. I barely managed to press back in when the wolf made to pounce on me.

I pressed tightly into the hole, pushing all the air out of my lungs. I was just barely out of it's reach, it could onto press it's nose into the small of my back as it continued to make loud snuffling noises, occasionally growling in disapproval. I stood there for hours, pressed against the wood and dazing in and out of sleep. I slide to my knees eventually, and my ripped shirt was ridden up by the wolf's curious nose. He licked a strip up my lower back and I shivered.

"Knock it off." I yelped, shoving at it's snout. The wolf snuffled, it too had laid down, large face stuck between the two trees to peer at me with intelligent eyes. The beasts eyes changed from gold to green every time it's head shifted. It's large pointed ears perked at my voice. It lapped at my skin again. I scurried back, and pressed my hands in it's face. The wolf nipped at my finger, sharp teeth drawing blood. I cursed and stuck my finger in my mouth.

A low intimidating growl rumbled the small wooden hole I was currently stuck in with a massive wolf head. I glared at it as it's eyes went hooded, licking it's lips like it was hungry.

"I'm freezing to death. Stupid dog." I spit, shaking as I gather my knees to my chest. The wolf is like a furnace thankfully, but his heat is at the front of the alcove. The icy ground is sinking into my bones and I need a fire.

To my surprise the wolf's ears flatten. It's eyes flicker me up and down and it makes one last lunge to drag me out, catching the edge of my shirt and ripping it further. I kick at it and it growls before finally leaving me.

I heave out a sigh of relief.

Without the wolf's large head to block out the chill, the tiny space between the tree trunks is filled with a freezing draft. I should not leave, but I am cold.

The wolf had not seemed too hostile, when it had dragged me from my hiding spot it's tail had been flicking happily behind it, and it's pounce had been almost playful. Which is perhaps why I hadn't just started slashing at it's face with a short sword.

The wolf had saved me, much to my chagrin if it had not scared me into the malformation in the tree where the little hole laid. I would have been captured and sold, never to see my brothers or caretaker again.

Even when presented with my back, the wolf had not snatched the rabbits, seemingly more interested in burrowing it's nose in the folds of my cloak. If it wanted meat, I could still see the snow stained with the blood of the fallen men just down the little knoll.

I set a fire just outside of my tree hole. Instantly I was warmed, the heat bouncing off the back of the wood wall and easing into my back.

I lifted my shirt, and little red marks were nipped into my skin. Nothing serious, just tiny bruises from where the wolf's sharp teeth had caught me to pull me out.

My ripped and bloody shirt would be difficult to explain to Bobby and Sam.

I sighed, raking a hand through my hair when I saw the glint across the fire.

The wolf was laying down. black fur gleaming in the fire lit. It's eyes were a molten gold as it stared, large head laying on it's massive paws. It was truly a creature from a fairy tale All the folklore must be true, because this was no normal wolf.

If the wolf allowed it, I could probably ride astride it's back it was so large.

The wolf's ears twitched and he watched me wearily. Gold eyes intensely studying me. It was smart enough not to try and bound over the fire to drag me into the open.

I looked down at my finger, the tiny cut had ceased bleeding but it stung faintly. The wolf's ears flattened as if it understood and was ashamed.

I clicked my tongue and it's ears perked again, gold eyed widening. I copied the noise again, it was the one the mysterious man with the large horse had made to call his animal. The wolf stood and stepped up to the other side of the fire, watching me steadily. It licked it's lips and I scooted back. Ducking it's head, the creature laid down on the other side of the fire, watching me even closer.

I rested my head on the side of the wood, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke, I was surrounded by thick fur blankets. Bobby must have started a fire because I was blissfully warm. I sighed contently, nestling further into my bed.

My bed growled it's approval.

With a cry of surprise I jerked back and my back hit a dense wall of muscle and fur. The wolf from last night was wrapped around me, it's tail thumping against my lap as it licked my cheek. I flushed, pushing it away. An animal had never taken to me before.

"Disgusting." I grunted, wiping it's saliva from my cheek. The wolf purred, curling tighter around me, it's thigh creating a wall to keep me tucked against it's chest. The wolf sniffed at the hair on the back of my neck, growling low in it's chest as if it was pleased.

"Ugh!" I complained, trying to shove at it. A loud noise clattered nearby and the wolf jumped up. It snarled, circling around me and looking to were the noise had come from. I sat up, my cloak and pack had somehow been left by the tree stump, while the wolf had truck me beneath the roots to nuzzle like a pup. Perhaps it was a female wolf who had lost her kin?

"What is it?" I asked, and the wolf's hackles raised as it stood protectively in front of me. The morning light lit up the forest, the smoking pile of my fire had been brushed aside by what appeared to be large paws judging by the streaks in the dirt.

"Over the hill we'll go! Covered in fockin' snow! Wish I could find a nice girl, who would give me a nice blow!" The men sang recklessly. The sound of their caravan disappeared on the path below us. The bodies of the two men where no where to be seen. Either covered with snow, or the wolf had eaten them.

The wolf looked back at me, before making a small whining noise. It darted over some fallen rocks and disappeared in the woods.

* * *

When I entered our home, I feigned weariness as I quickly changed out of my bloody shredded clothes into something more suitable. When I returned to our living room a bowel of hot stew sat waiting on the table. Sam sniffled, looking better than when I left. Samandriel wrapped himself around my leg, whining for my attention.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked, plunking down in the seat behind me. I handed him the pouch of coins and he counted them.

"You sold em' all?" He asked in surprise. I nodded, tucking into the hot meal as it warmed me from the inside out. Sam stroked the fire and came to sit on my other side. Samandriel chattered about how much he missed me and I stroked his blonde hair.

"I missed you as well." I ensured and he beamed up at me, face covered in soot like our entire house was. The cinders from the metal shop traveled easily.

"I told you not to go off the path." Sam said callously, inspecting our catch with critical but approving eyes.

"I couldn't leave it for the wolves to get too." I smiled. Sam smiled back and we talked for a long time about my trip.

That night, swaddled between my two brothers I felt warm and safe. I was tucked under Sam's chin, his arm was tossed over my middle. Samandriel had a leg thrown over my hips, fist clutching at my night shirt as if I might try and sneak off into the night. I was comfortable, I was safe. But I couldn't help but miss the silken black fur that had warmed me in the woods.

* * *

It took days of convincing, but Sam finally let me take over going out and taking over the trapping. I had told him that he needed to spend more time studying for the school he wished to go to in the large village below the mountain we lived on. He had hesitated, not wanted me to be in the woods alone. But after assuring him I would only go during the day time, and would take my short sword he agreed.

The first month, I did not see the wolf.

But on my second trapping excursion. I was struggling with the line when I heard a low pained groan. Climbing a small rocky hill, on the other side lay a man. A naked man with his leg caught in a bear trap.

I cursed, running down the slope to help.

"Are you okay?" I rasped, surprised the man's leg hadn't been snapped clean off.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?!" The man snapped, green eyes flashing up to me dangerously before they cooled. He broke out into a wide grin.

"Hey kiddo!" He smirked as my cheeks heated. It was the man with the large dark horse who had warned me about the full moon. His freckles stood out even more in the daylight.

"Speckles, good to see your staying out of trouble." I commented blithely.

"Good to see you've worked on your people skills." The man quipped back. I pulled out my tools and set to work on dismantling the trap. The muscle of the man's thigh was torn, he would probably never run again.

"How did this happen? Why are you naked?" I asked, the man shrugged not answering as he grunted in pain.

"Fuck, hurry up will yah?" He barked out, whining low in his throat and hissing as I finally loosened the snap clip. Slowly I peeled apart the metal spikes and the man cried out.

"Son of a bitch!" The man groaned, falling onto his back and rubbing at above his leg. His large flaccid penis slapped against his thigh and he howled in pain.

"Stop moving, let me help." I said, reaching to wind a piece of cloth on the lazily bleeding wound. He was damn lucky.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The man crowed, cursing as his hips darted forward. I flushed as he grabbed me by the back of the neck, dragging me down to his level. He dug his fingers into my neck as I wrapped his wound.

"Here, wear my cloak." I said, working on untying the knot. The man snorted, and rolled onto his feet. I was shocked he was not chilled, but he had an angry flush on his cheeks and chest.

"Dammit to hell! I'm not wearing your girly skirt." The man huffed, hobbling to lean heavily on a tree as he rubbed at he top of his leg.

"It's not a skirt!" I shout, because how ridiculous can a person be. He was absolutely insufferable. Here I was trying to help him, and he was insulting my choice in clothing.

"Well whatever, your dress than." He waved his hand dismissively. I gaped at him in blatant shock for several moments. He grumbled under his breath. Standing I quickly spun on my heel and starting climbing back over to where I had been setting traps.

"Where are you going?!" The man shouted, enraged.

"Away from you!" I snapped back, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

The legend of the werewolf was no longer a legend, it was a fact that my people lived with. Sighting of the big black creature lurking just on the outskirts of town were frequently frightening. I dare not think what the creature was waiting for, but I had an idea.

When I next went to set the traps, I was followed immediately. The heavy footfalls and the sounds of branches snapping were behind me. I pretended not to notice as I walked further into the woods. As soon as I stepped into a clearing, a large hot body collided with mine.

"Eep!" I cried, throwing my hands down to protect my face as I was pushed into the snow. A massive hot body covered mine, large paws settling on either side of my body as the wolf lapped at my back. His tongue was like fire, and melted into my cold skin. I shivered, unable to move as a low pleased purr left the animal.

"I'm not a pup." I grunt around a mouthful of snow, rolling over onto my back. The wolf nearly grins down at me and I blink up at it in shock. The wolf presses tightly against me, it's body heat melting the snow so I am resting on damp dirt and leaves. After a few more minutes even the ground is warm. I sigh, allowing the wolf to sniff me. At least it isn't ripping out my throat.

After awhile, boredom finally takes hold and I try squirming free. The wolf growls threateningly.

"You can't hold me hostage forever." I grunt, squeezing from beneath it's paws to stand and stretch. The wolf catches the edge of my blood red cloak between it's teeth and gives it a tug, I fall back onto my bottom and the wolf lets out a snuffling noise eerily similar to a laugh.

"For a supposedly dangerous creature you sure are needy." I mutter, crawling away again. This time the wolf follows, sulking as it trots behind me. I gather the dead animals. I had been testing out a new trap and was shocked to find a large buck struggling in it. Taking a knife I hesitate to get closer, the antlers sway dangerously. The wolf swoops down on the buck before I can protest, it places a large paw on it's side and uses it's large mouth to dig into it's neck. The sicking crack of broken bones shatters the quiet of the forest.

The wolf steps back, chest puffed up as it sits next to its kill. I carefully approach wondering if the wolf will attack if I encroach it's pray. But the wolf keeps it's chin lifted proudly and I hesitantly pat it's thick furry neck.

"Good dog." I smile, and the wolf's eyes flash with annoyance but he nuzzles into my hand. I stare down at he massive buck, he easily weighs as much as me, most likely more. I look at the wolf and raise an eyebrow.

* * *

So it begins that the wolf and I begin hunting together. The wolf kills the prey for me while I untangle it from the traps. The wolf then carries our kill to the outskirts of town and I feed him four fat rabbits for his efforts. The large bucks he helps me catch are more than enough compensation. Veal goes for a hearty price in our little village, and when I bring two home every week, soon our little family has more than enough money to send Sam to school. Soon we will have enough to send Samandriel as well.

Wolf tags along at my heels, nose occasionally bumping into my back as we hike through the woods.

"We have enough money to send Sam to school." I tell Wolf, who makes no noise. But his nose skims along my shoulder in acknowledgment.

"I am very happy, it's all thanks to you. Without your help, we would never have been able to afford it." I turn and smile, wolf's green gold eyes dart away in embarrassment. It's moments like these when Wolf is so unbearably human that it frightens me. I wrap my arms around his thick muscled neck, burying my face in his soft warm fur. He smells of the forest and the musky smell of warm earth.

A low pleased woof huffs from his mouth as he presses closer. I share many secrets with Wolf, telling him my thoughts and dreams. I tell him how I'd like to travel, to see all the world. I tell him how people call me names and sometimes throw rocks and sticks at me for looking so different, he snarls viciously when I tell him this and it scares me so he stops. I think perhaps it's strange that he understands, but wolves are intelligent creatures.

One night we fall asleep curled around each other and the next day I have to lie and tell Bobby I had gone to the next village over to follow a beautiful girl I'd seen on the path.

The days melt together, and soon the visits of once every two weeks turn weekly, than every few days. It gets until at least once every other day I have to see my beloved pet.

"Who knew our little bookworm would be such a good hunter." Bobby praises, patting my neck. I could hardly manage dragging the bucks back to the village without the help of of my wolf. I had taken to the creature, it's excitement to always see me and it's intelligence easily winning me over.

"I'd like to come with you." Sam says one day, his studies are all caught up on and he has already finished smelting in the shop. I desperately try and talk him out of it. My wolf may be smart, but he is ruled my emotion I find. He is impulsive and perhaps will pay no mind to Sam. Already I had tried to tell him to stay further from the village, that he was drawing attention with his stalking of me, but the animal had not listened.

Sam and I hike into the woods. I show him all the rabbit traps, making sure to avoid the ones I use to catch the bucks. Without my wolf it will be nearly impossible to drag them home.

"I can't find my deer traps. I think someone might have thieved them." I lie to my beloved brother. Sam raises an eyebrow, too intelligent for his own good. I had tried disguising the teeth marks that my wolf left on the deer as stab wounds, but Sam had been curious and studied them.

"Strange." Sam frowns at me, letting me know he's onto me. Out of the corner of my eyes I see my wolf's black fur dart through the trees like a shadow. I curse under my breath. Thankfully the wolf could be quiet when he wanted, and he was silent as he stalked us.

"When will you leave for school?" I ask, staying close to Sam for warmth. My brother carries the haul, not even allowing me to hold the squirrel.

"Next winter." He says, looking down at his boots as they sink into the snow.

"You will be a man then." I smile, he smiles down at me. It will be Sam's seventeenth winter.

"I already am a man, Castiel." He chuckles, and he is right. Sam has already taken a girl. A harlot named Ruby who frequented the local tavern. she was a beauty but a dangerous one. Sam had become enamored with her, but she had left town with a travelling caravan off to seek adventure and leaving Sam heartbroken. That had been two winters ago. Sam had even made her a beautiful ring. We had gone to the lake together and thrown it into the depths.

We say nothing as we reset the next trap, whatever had tripped it had gotten away.

We are heading back to the village, when I see the wolf dancing along the perimeters of my vision.

"I forgot to check a trap." I lie again to my brother.

"You rarely forget." He comments. I shrug, and wave him away.

"I'll meet you at home. Let me just check." I smile. Sam pauses but meanders down the path back home. I walk off the path into the forest, I know the woods well know. I ind the little clearing hidden well. As soon as I set foot on the small grassy land I am barreled into. I laugh as a large face nuzzles into me.

"Wolf, calm yourself." I giggle, tugging at the fur on his neck. The wolf growls low in his chest, pleased. He noses at my shoulder, nipping at the skin. I sigh, arching slightly off the ground.

"Careful boy," I chastise lightly. The makes sure to be careful of his claws and teeth, never hurting me. But he makes sure to leave little bruises and nips on my skin as often as he can. The feel of teeth forcing blood to the surface of my flesh is now familiar The bright purple splotches appear violent and scary against my pale skin. But I know they were made with affection. Hiding them from my brothers is the only thing that diminishes their worth.

I wrap my arms around the wolf, burying my face into it's fur.

"The full moon is tomorrow." I inform. Remembering the night we met. The wolf was different on the full moon, more animistic, less intelligent. It was hungry for me, in a way I was unsure of. But as always I was curious, and perhaps it would be my downfall.

"I will come to you." I say, pressing closer to the wolf. I'm shocked when it retreats from my hold. The wolf always tries to press closer into me, as if he can force me to disappear in his wild fur. A low growl settles in his chest as he retreats, eyeing me as if he's almost afraid.

"Wolf?" I call in confusion. The wolf skips back lightly on it's paws, snuffling and looking at me with bright green eyes. The wolf disappears in the forest.

* * *

It is afternoon of the next day. I am walking with Samandriel, one our way back from the bakery when I hear it. A long lone howl. I would know my wolf's tone anywhere and I nearly drop the bread. I hurry Samandriel through the market as his eyes bulge.

"Did you hear it, Castiel! It was the wolf!" He squealed, skipping around my feet as I pushed him safely inside our hut.

"I forgot, I have to go run some errands for Bobby. Start dinner for me." I say, and Samandriel's face screws wit confusion.

"Castiel?" He calls. I turn and run into the woods.

The small clearing we've come to meet at is deep in the woods. The thick lush grass is never covered with snow because a rocky overhang blocks it, as well as dense trees. Flowers bloom along the grass bed, some mushed from me and the wolf wrestling on them.

I am shocked when anxious when I climb down to find the spot empty. My wolf is not there to greet me. Nervously I chew on my lip, looking around wildly.

"Wolf?" I call. But am not met with the customary pleased growl, or snuffling noise. I close my eyes and wait for him to jump me. But am met with silence.

Wolf!" I cry out in panic now. Perhaps he's playing a game? Swallowing thickly, I'm about to climb out of our grassy pocket to search the woods when I hear a shuffling in the bushes.

I am shocked to see speckles standing there. Green eyes watching me carefully.

"W-What are you doing here?" I ask timidly, praying that my wolf wound bound into the enclosure. Speckles won't meet my gaze, and I blink in confusion.

"You called me." He says stiffly, scuffing his feet in a way that feels familiar. I frown at him.

"I don't believe I did." I say bitingly. This man has trespassed on wolf and I's secret cove. It sound silly but I find his presence a burden.

"You call me wolf." He says, still not meeting my gaze. Green eyes flash gold as he morphs into the large animal I've come to love. I stare in amazement. Watching wolf, no speckles, sit down on the grass, eyes averted from mine shamefully.

"Y-You monster!" I flush, feeling my cheeks burn with humiliation All the things I had shared with the animal had been going straight to human ears. Speckles morphed again, this time into his broad human form. How had I not seen it? The large green eyes, the thick coil of muscle. The sure, predatory stride. It was all so obvious. He had made me a seem a fool.

"Boy, come on-" Speckles tried, moving forward. I belatedly realized neither of us knew the others name. All the secrets and love between us shattered in the moment.

"I am not a boy." I hiss, and Speckles winces as if I'm struck him.

"It's what I call you." He admits. I feel tears swell in my eyes and swipe at them angrily. Speckles perks up, just as wolf does. I shake my head, they are one in the same. I need to stop separating them in my mind.

"Don't call me anything, I'll never speak to you again!" I shout, stomping crawling from the ravine to go and find the path. I know the woods well enough that where I can find my way home even through tears.

"Stop following me!" I shout over my shoulder. The naked man still hovers behind me.

"I want to make sure you get home safely." He says, voice hard. I sniff and wipe at my eyes, trying to ignore his presence.

"Go away!" I hiss, turning around and throwing a rock at him. I know his reflex allow him to easily dodge it, but he lets it slap into his chest. He bares his teeth before letting his face fall back to neutrality, he watches me closely.

"I hate you!" I shout loudly, I had trusted him so profoundly and he had lied to me.

"Don't say that." Speckles growls, eyes like flint as he snarls. His gaze softens when I gasp, and he fixes on the forest floor. He is still naked and doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. His thigh holds no evidence of the trap that had sliced into his flesh.

"I do, I hate you so much. I wish I could hunt you down and wear you as a pelt!" I sob loudly. Speckles lingers closer, smoothly sliding close to me. Even in my fury, the burning hatred of betrayal I can not push him away when he wraps an arm around me. I hit his chest.

"I will turn you into a soup and sell it at the market for coppers!" I choke on my own tears, and Speckles pulls me closer as I hurl insults at him.

"I'll mount your head above my fireplace and tell stories to my grandchildren about how I slayed you." My whimpers died down as I was held against a strong naked chest.

"You won't have grandchildren." Speckles mumbled into my hair, breathing me in like always.

"Why not?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"Cause' your mine." Speckles hums in my ear, the rough hair on his chin scraping me as he nuzzled into my neck. I gasped, fingers clenching against his chest.

"I hate you." I snap, pushing him away. He allows himself to be pushed back with annoyed noise. He follows close behind me all the way tot he edge of the village.

"Tell me your name." He calls, just before I exit the woods. I swallow thickly, and continue forward pretending I didn't hear him.

* * *

I sufficiently avoid Speckles for four days. The wolf sightings are becoming dangerously high. Some men have considered starting a hunting party, with Sam at the top of the list. He has a fascination with Speckles. Spending his free time lurking in the woods to try and spot the creature. Thankfully he has yet to witness the stupid mutt.

"Castiel, you seem sad lately. Has something happened?" Sam asks, using his mallet to hammer out the metal. Sam is an expert craftsmen, he makes beautiful weapons. But I have the true talent for creation, the only thing I excel at more than Sam is creating swords with beautiful intricate designs. Sam usually makes the blade while I carve in the design.

"Nothing, just a cold." I lie. I seem to be doing a lot of it lately. I dig the blade into the iron and carve out another wolves fang, I had started on this blade before me and Speckles had our falling out. I was nearly finished and the blade was one of my best work. You could see nearly every gleam off the hair of the massive wolf at the hilt of the sword, frozen in mid lunge. An emerald sat preserved in his eye, glinting when the light of the fires caught it. I stroked the carving, and looked up when Sam cleared his throat.

"That's gonna sell for a bundle. This dark of metal is rare." The black sword gleamed as Sam slashes it through the air. The blade was a massive claymore, and heavy. Only the strongest of men could wield it properly.

"You used a leather on the hilt?" Sam asked, even though he could see it clearly. I nodded, and Sam studied the art I has carved into it. The only thing not black was the silver hilt, but even that was wrapped in strong black leather straps.

"It's beautiful." Sam praised, handing it back to me. I heaved it up with both hands, resting it against my leg.

"Castiel." Bobby called. I looked up, and he nodded to the front of the shop.

"You got a customer. Is that thing finished yet?" Bobby grunted, scratching at his beard.

"Yes, I just finished it." I informed. Bobby's lips twitched.

"Looks good, take it up front while your at it." I nod obediently and go to man the front of the store.

Speckles looks strange without twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair, and dirt smeared over his naked body. He is clean, his wheat colored hair is cropped short. His green eyes track my every movement as I nearly drop the sword upon seeing him.

He's wearing the nice leather vest I'd first seen him in. But his shirt is a dark forest green, his slacks are a dark brown. His black boots, look worn as he shifts.

"Boy." He greets, green eyes softening. I blush as I try and hide the sword. It draws his attention and he steps forward, taking it from my hand.

"No!" I blush further. He inspects it critically, easily lifting the sword with one hand in a way not even Sam could manage. Speckles lips part as he scans the carving.

"You did this?" He whispered reverently. I feel my ears burn hotly.

"I did it before I knew the truth." I hiss through my teeth. Speckles flinches, head dipping down in a very dog like manner, as if he's been scolded.

"It's amazing." He says, turning and artfully carving it into the air with such a fluid grace for the moment I forget my betrayal. Speckles was meant to have the sword.

"Why are you here?" I mutter, taking back the sword with two hands when he gently hands it back to me.

"You haven't come to me in four days." He says easily, like I'm the one being unreasonable. His fingers skim, the counter subconsciously and I snort.

"How do you even know where I live?" I scowl, setting the sword on the display. Speckles watches, looking at the sword with brief longing.

"I followed your scent." He says casually. I feel my cheeks go red.

"Scent?" I whisper, glancing back to see if my brothers are within hearing distance.

"Yeah," Speckles leans in close, a leer on his bright white smile. "Virgins have a distinct scent, very sweet." He grins when I splutter and blush hotly. Speckles leans across the glass counter, invading my personal space further.

"When will you forgive me, boy? When will you come back to me?" Speckles asks slowly against my ear, his voice deep and masculine. He isn't touching me, but his strong chest hovers in front of mine, and his large shoulders shield around me.

"Never." I hiss. He jolts back, lip curled back angrily.

"Boy-" He warns. I snarl right back and stab a finger at his chest.

"Mutt." I snap. He growls, eyes flashing dangerously. He catches my hand and digs his blunt human teeth into the tender skin their. I gasp, whining low in my throat. He let's out a satisfied rumble, licking the bruise.

"I'll be back for you." He promises, pressing a kiss to the abused skin. I glare at him as he drops my wrist.

"I hope you get caught in a bear trap!" I shout to his back, I hear his warm chuckle as he retreats back into his woods.

* * *

'Boy.' Speckles's mind hummed happily into mine. I'm pinned beneath him, arching helplessly as he rubs against me. Speckles could communicate even in his wolf form. Our minds molding together seamlessly, our thoughts melting together.

I let my annoyance blare loudly. Trying to dismiss the flickers of arousal Speckles is passing to me curiously. He has been trying to ease me into the idea, the idea of two men together romantically. While I had mistaken Wolfs tackles and wrestling as friendly banter, and the little nips as playful accidents. Speckles had meant them as a sign of courting.

"Release me." I say, because my mind seems to be thinking the opposite. The grass is thick and wild under me, tall enough were if a passerby might be looking on, all they would see is Wolf's large dark form lying in the field.

'Why would I do that?' Speckles tail thumps strong against the ground, he licks at my throat and I toss my head back. The deep growl that rattles his chest reverberates through me.

"Baring your throat like a good  _bitch_.' Speckles's lust drenched mind snarls. I shutter, rolling away in a panic. Speckles let's me go, green eyes darting away. He paws at the ground in embarrassment. He tries to keep such ... animalistic thoughts from clouding his mind. But he has trouble. He still thinks me too young and pure. So he tries to be gentle.

"Dog." I mutter, resting my chin on my knees as I glare at him. Speckles grins, changing into his human form. He folds his arms behind his neck.

"Not anymore." He leers, glancing down to his own semi hard erection. I look away, focusing on a daisy sticking up from the grass. We sit in silence, Speckles edging closer until his ribs are resting against my lower back.

"I want to know your name." He mumbles into my shoulder, sitting up to wrap himself around me.

"You haven't told me yours." I point out, pushing away his hand as it slides low on my belly. He sighs but moves to hug me at a more appropriate level. Loosely his large calloused fingers fold around me, pulling me close to his chest.

"You've never asked." He counters, pressing his stubbled face into my neck. He laps at a particularly large bruise he had bestowed upon me when I had finally come back to the woods. I said it was to gather the traps, but we both knew I might be lying.

"I don't care." I sigh, tilting my head to give him more access. When his hands slide lower I allow him to stroke my belly, he hums with contentment. His fingers slide into the tops of my trousers, stroking through the light hairs I've grown there over the last year. I gasp, groaning softly.

"Dean." He says. I tremble as he touches the top of my erection.

"What?" I mumble, dazed with a heady feeling. I wish our minds could be melted together like when Speckles is a wolf.

"My name, it's Dean." Speckles says. I blink slowly, looking at him from over my shoulder.

"Dean?" I repeat curiously, I feel Dean shutter behind me. I like the way it fits on my tongue, short and strong.

"Tell me yours." He urges, thumb stroking the hairs on my belly. Thick tendrils of arousal dampen my hatred for the man seducing me.

"Castiel." I'm forming the word before I can stop myself. Dean's breath catches.

"Beautiful." He presses a kiss to my throat and I immediately tilt my head back. Dean's hard instantly against my back. Baring my throat is a sign of submission, and it drives Speckl-Dean insane. I whimper and Dean snarls, blunt teeth scraping the tendon pulsing rapidly between his lips.

"Dean," I breath, arching against him. My eyes roll into the back of my head as Dean scraps short fingernails over my belly, just about to slide back into my trousers.

"Shit!" I yelp, jumping up. I look at the sky, it is nearly dusk.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean demands, swinging his head around our little alcove for some source of danger. Impala is chewing on the grass further back against the stone wall. I make the clicking sound and she lazily strolls over to me, not nearly as obedient as she is with Dean.

"I'm late, I'm manning the shop tonight. The soldiers are coming to town and I might sell Wolfsbane." I informed, buttoning up my trousers and tucking in my shirt. I smoothed down my hair where it had been mussed up from Dean's nuzzling. I had named the blade Wolfsbane mostly to spite Dean. Much to my annoyance he had only found it amusing.

When I turned around to get on Impala, both she and her owner where gone. I cursed, stupid mutt.

* * *

I finally arrived an hour late for my shift, sweaty and cold. The winter snow had been letting up, but the cold winds barely allowed for much relief.

"I'm sorry." I panted. Stumbling in as Sam reclined in his seat, book propped open on his knee.

"It's alright." Sam dismissed. He thumbed to the next page, reading studiously. I looked to see my favorite sword only to find it missing.

"Where is Wolfsbane?" I asked tightly. Sam looked up, before smiling.

"Oh yeah, we just sold it. Look, a whole three hundred coins, that's almost twice what we usually sell for." Sam chirped, handing me the purse. I swallowed thickly.

"Who'd you sell it to?" I ask. Sam squinted with a shrug.

"I didn't ask, he looked like a soldier though." Sam said, turning back to his book. I frowned, looking at the empty spot my beloved sword had previously inhabited.

* * *

Dean laid me down in the grass. I gasped as his lips met mine in our first kiss. It was the night before the full moon. Dean had told me that the reason he had even showed me his true self was so that he could keep me from coming into the woods that night. Every full moon Dean turned into a wolf, and he couldn't completely control himself. His instincts were ingrained, but he was dangerous.

The moon glowed brightly in the clear sky. I watched the stars glitter brightly, the swirl of blue streaking the sky like a painting I'd once seen in one of Sam's books.

Dean kissed down my throat. I closed my eyes and basked in his warmth.

His lips found mine again, keeping the kisses short and chaste. I yearned for his mind, to know his thoughts.

"More." I murmured into his lips. He smiled against my mouth, kissing me deeper. His tongue gently slicked over my chapped lips and I raked in a shuttery breath, opening my mouth as he licked inside to taste me.

"Kinda fucked up, huh?" Dean smiles, rolling off of me when our kisses get too heated. When the curious bump of hips becomes thrusts. Dean rolls away, laying beside me in the grass. His fingers find mine, and our hands knit together. We fit perfectly.

"What is?" I ask, watching a shooting star dance across the sky.

"We keep doing everything backwards. Touching, before kissing. Becoming friends before enemies." He grinned at me as I huffed, I still hadn't fully forgiven him. "Falling in love before even knowing each others name." He continued, voice soft. I looked up at the stars. The sounds of the crickets chirped loudly around us, like music.

"You love me?" I ask, fingers squeezing Dean's tighter.

"Yeah." He says. I smile, closing my eyes.

"I suppose I feel the same." I hum. Dean growls and presses another burning kiss against my lips, our matching smile making it more of a pressure than anything else.

* * *

I hike through the forest, the crunch of the dry leaves beneath my boots sounds too loud. The insects are so loud in the silence of the woods I'd gotten so used to in the winter months. I find the little grassy field and climb down. As soon as my feet touch grass a large body is hurling into mine. I grunt as I land heavily.

'Boy.' Dean greets, licking a long strip up my neck. I quickly unbutton my shirt before he ruins another. Sewing buttons on my clothes had become a nearly daily task. Dean waits impatiently.

'Speckles.' I smile as the wolf grunts in annoyance at the nickname. He licks from the soft skin under my belly button to my collar, hot tongue lapping at my skin as he licks the salt away. I arch off the ground, fingers digging into his fur.

'Gone too long.' Dean presses into my mind, his paws bracket either side of my body. I inhale a shaky breath as his large tongue nearly the size of my forearm settles on the bulge between my trousers. I keen, tugging at one of Dean's ears.

'I was only gone for half a day.' I remind. Dean slobbers messily on my trousers. We had yet to fully consummated our relationship, but Dean was very creative. He made sure to sully me until no one else would be able to lay a finger on me without feeling his mark.

'Too long. Spread your legs.' I obey, parting my legs and tossing the on the outside of his large paws. He shifts, slowly licking from the back of my trousers to my front. My balls lift and drop as his tongue passes, wetly slapping. I whine pitifully, rubbing my hips against his dangerous snout.

"Dean-" I whimper, pouting as he makes the snuffling noise that resembles his deep chuckles. I twist and squirm under him, unable to control these new feelings being wrenched from me.

'I will satisfy you.' Dean promises. Large tongue rolling against the sodden fabric. I pant heavily, digging my finger nails into his fur to push against his teeth. He snarls, nipping at my thigh. I cry out sharply, brow knitted as pain and pleasure swirl deliciously in my chest. The wet heavy fabric settled over my groin is unbearable. Dean sets back to work at his slow steady pace. The thick muscle of his tongue prodding at my hot skin through the fabric. I'm so close. My hips dart up and Dean follows the movement, pleased with my enthusiasm I can feel the pressure building in my belly as Dean noses the soft hairs there. He laps at the cloth, going a little lower than necessary. I cry out, a shutter raking my whole body. Dean purrs, licking some of my mess up. The over stimulation makes me mouth wetly at the air.

Dean snarls suddenly, leaving me a twitching heap under him. My cum staining my trousers. I sink my fingers into his fur as he leans low over me, his growl reverberating into the very ground. I'm too drowsy from my first orgasm to worry much. I sigh contently, forcing myself to look to the source of Dean's distress.

Sam sits at the top of the ravine, eyes wide as he watches me and Dean.

"Sam-" I choke, sitting up sharply. Dean moves in front of me, still growling. In his wolf state he has even more trouble thinking rationally than usual. I press a hand into his flank and he calms slightly. Sam's hazel eyes are round and shocked, he stumbles back.

"Sam, wait!" I shout, but my brother turns and runs.

* * *

Dean and I sit in our grassy alcove. We sit cross legged, facing each other.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper, forehead pressed to Dean's chest. I can hear his steady heartbeat and it soothes me.

"I don't know." Dean answers honestly, big hands resting warmly on my back. It's nearly nightfall and I need to return home. I need to explain to Sam that ... that what? I was in a relationship with a lycanthrope?

"I'm scared." I murmured into his bare chest. Dean doesn't like wearing clothes, he likes the ability to change with a thought and clothes rip and shred if he does so without taking them off.

"I'll be with you." Dean promises. I sigh, scooting closer until I'm in his lap.

"I should do it alone." I decide. Dean doesn't say anything but I can tell he disagrees. We both ride Impala back to the village, Dean stops just outside the rim of the trees.

"Will you come to me tomorrow?" Dean asks, brow furrowed. I nod, reaching up to kiss him goodbye. Dean grunts against my lips, flicking his tongue out to give me a final taste. I slide of of Impala and make my way across the village.

Our small soot filled home sits plainly. I hesitate at the door before opening it.

"Sam?" I shout into our seemingly empty cottage. Usually our home is filled with life, Bobby sitting by the fire, while Sam studies on the bed. Little Samandriel playing with his metal toys. But our home is empty.

"Bobby?" I try again. I step into the shop and gasp as I'm grabbed. A gag is wrapped around my mouth and my arms are roped to my sides. I struggle violently. Had the slavers gotten into the village? Had they taken my brothers? But I was shocked when my capture're beards twitched.

"Bobby?!" My yell of indignation was muffled by the cloth stuffed in my mouth. Sam finished tying the ropes against my wrists.

"Not to tight, Sam." Bobby sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. I struggled, feeling tears gather in my eyes. Why where they doing this? They were my family.

"Don't look at me like that, boy." Bobby's voice is worn and sad. I sob against the gag as Sam easily lifts me and carries me into the living room. I'm settled on our bed and I cry out of frustration and anger.

"You're sure?" Bobby groused turning to Sam, who was looking at me with fiercely protective eyes.

"I know what I saw." Sam gritted out, unbuttoning my shirt. The cotton fell from my shoulder revealing the bite marks Dean had left all over my neck and ribs.

"Shit." Bobby cursed, squeezing his eyes tightly like he was in pain. He ran a hand through his thinning gray hair, his worried gaze flickering to me.

"What have you gotten yourself into!" Bobby snapped, scrubbing a hand over his face. Sam stared at me with wide eyes, like he had when standing at the top of the ravine. Like he couldn't believe the truth even when it looked him right in the face.

"We're going to have to kill it, to break the curse." Sam spat, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"I'll get a hunting party together. You watch the damsel in distress." Bobby huffed, turning and leaving me and Sam alone. I tried speaking, tried telling them that they were wrong. Dean had not cursed me, we had fallen in love. They couldn't kill him. I struggled until Sam finally pulled the gag off.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" I choked, tears streaming down my face. Sam wiped them away tenderly, slanted hazel eyes wounded.

"It's not a he, Castiel. It's a monster. You're in danger, and I'm not going to let you get hurt." Sam murmurs, and despite how frayed my nerves are Sam's voice soothes me still. I sob into his hand.

"Please, brother. You can't, I love him." I gasp out around broken sobs. Anger flashes in Sam's eyes and he looks away.

"I'll kill it, for hurting you." Sam spat out, standing and getting the weapons ready. I twisted against the ropes, feeling them dig into my wrists. But Sam was much too skilled to do something like falsely bind someone. I slumped against the bed, watching my brother prepare to kill my lover.

* * *

They searched for days. I was under constant guard, unable to see Dean at all. Either he had left or we was avoiding capture expertly. The woods weren't even safe to walk in anymore, so many traps had been laid. It was only a matter of time.

Sam stood beside in the dimly lit tavern. Sam tipped the ale back to his lips, offering me a sip as if I was the younger brother. I ignored him, and he sighed.

"Come on, Castiel. Talk to me." Sam murmured carefully, sidling up to me. I pulled away from him angrily.

"You've humiliated me, why should I talk to you?" I bit out, shrugging off his arm as it wraps around me. Samandriel was thankfully mostly clueless to why Sam and Bobby took shifts on watching me daily, like I was a toddler. Samandriel had more freedom than me.

"I'm just trying to take care of you." Sam says tensely. I snort, glaring at the wood table. Sam sighs heavily and we sit in silence. I get off the stool and Sam stands as well.

"Where are you going?" He asks immediately. I look at him in exasperation.

"To the bathroom, would you like to assist me?" I bark out sarcastically. Sam grinds his teeth and sits back down. I walk across the bar to the small stall right outside. As soon as the cool air hits me I sigh in relief. It feels good to be alone even for a moment. For the last week I had been glued to Sam's side. Our relationship had gone bitter with resentment from both sides. Betrayal hung heavy between us.

I opened the door to the bathroom and gasped as I was shoved inside. Large, familiar hands wrapped around me, pulling me into a devastating desperate kiss. I cried out and a hot tongue slipped into my mouth, sliding over mine.

"Dean-" I whimpered, reaching up to pull the larger man down into a hug. Dean was breathing hard, sniffing at my neck.

"Dean." I repeated, choking back tears. Dean pressed his face into my neck.

"Cas." He breathed, hands burning into my skin as he touched with jerky motions. A far cry from his usual cool teasing palms. I pressed frantic kisses below his jaw, he pushed up my shirt nails scraping over my ribs.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I admitted, tilting my head back as he sucked into the pale hallow of my throat.

"Cas-fuck. I thought I was going to go crazy. Had to see you." Dean's words were kissed roughly into my skin. I stroked my fingers through his hair, feeling the bite of his fingers digging too hard in my thighs as he lifted me up and pressed me into the wooden wall. I tipped back my head offering my neck to him.

"I love you." My words were lost in a broken off scream as Dean rutted up against me. Our cocks bumped through the think cloth of our trousers.

"Cas?" A knock sounded on the door and I gasped.

"I'm almost done." I called.

"Hurry up." Sam sounded annoyed. I trembled raking my hands through Dean's hair and pulling him close.

"I have to go."

"No." Dean pulled me even closer, hands pressing into my lower back. We shared another panicked messy kiss, I sobbed into his mouth.

"I have to-"

"I'll be at your window at midnight. Come to me." Dean murmured into my neck. I nodded, pulling him down for a final kiss before shakily leaving the stall. Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow, taking in my flushed appearance and messy hair.

"Must have been one hell of a shit." He chuckled. I shoved at him.

* * *

Samandriel was squished between Sam and I, taking my usual spot in the middle. Since Sam and Bobby began the hunt for Dean I had tried furthering myself from the pair. Latching onto the only innocent who was not trying to tear me from a person I loved with my entire being. Samandriel's tiny little breaths were drowned out my Sam's loud snores. He kicked in his sleep, his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. I pushed it away and stared out the large window. The back of our cottage faced the woods.

I waited for a long time, thinking about everything that had happened.

Dean was still being avidly hunted. So much so that we couldn't even meet in the grassy field in the woods. Sam had told of our secret place, tainting it. Now guards waited there, even if I did manage to make an escape. The men of the village took turns looking out for the beast. It seemed that not even Sam, my brilliant brother had considered that Dean was really a human.

Sam had said I was bewitched by the beast, the marking on my skin were symbols of possession. Bobby also believed I had been charmed, but both made sure not to release the information to the villagers, if they did I might be burned at the stake.

At a certain degree I suppose I understood where they came from. Neither knew Dean was also human, and that is who I truly fell in love with. I wasn't sure enough if this would change their minds, so I didn't tell them, lest I ruin the only chance I have of seeing Dean.

But perhaps they were right. Maybe Dean had charmed me. The longing as the days wore on was unbearable, the man filled my every thought. Being reunited was the only thing that kept me going. It was all very melodramatic, and so unlike me. But it was there.

Green eyes glinted in the darkness. The fire in our room reflecting partially out over the woods so I could barely make out Dean's silhouette. Slipping from beneath the covers, and Samandriel's grubby hands. I reached for my dark red cloak, slipping it on. I slide open the latch and climbed out the window, shutting it behind me as I stepped into the darkness to follow my wolf further into the woods.

* * *

My legs burned as they squeezed around Dean's mid section. My fingers were sweaty and kept sliding through Dean's fur as I clung to him. I had been riding him for hours, leg's straining as he darted through over fallen trees and rocks like a lizard. He was not as hard to ride as a horse, his movements were much smoother.

'We are almost there.' His mind touched mind, cupping around it and submerging it in in warmth. I exhaled, pressing my cheek against the always hackled fur on the back of his neck.

When Dean stopped it was in a warm valley. A massive field filled with flowers and tall grass waved at us as if in greeting.

"Where are we?" I ask, sliding off of his back. Dean sits back on his heels and uses his snout to nudge me against his chest.

'Far far civilization. I will not be so distracted this time, I'll be sure to smell if someone is approaching.' Dean promised. I nodded, turning around to kiss his snout. I waited impatiently and finally he shifted into his true form. Strong warm arms wrapped around me.

"When will you take me back?" I asked, pushing up on my toes to press a kiss under his jaw. His pleased noise cut short at my question, his brow furrowing.

"Take you back?" He asked, not seeming to understand. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Yes, back home." I enunciated, perhaps Dean's wolf mind was still lingering. Dean's features went hard and he looked away.

"I'm not." He said, fingers digging into my back.

"What?" I demanded, brow furrowed. I must be hearing wrong.

"I won't take you back, I can't loose you again." Dean said fiercely sinking into the grass and dragging me with him. He coddled me in his lap and I pulled away.

"Dean," I started slowly, watching his green gold eyes look anywhere but me. It was unbearable. I kissed at his chin, whining low in my throat until I had his attention. It seemed as if the longer I spent with Dean, the more wolf customs rubbed off on me.

"I have to go back. I have a family, a duty-"

"That place is a prison, Cas. They mock you, they spit at your feet! And what for, because your different? Because you're better than them? They don't deserve you." Dean nipped at my neck, marking me as his as if to show proof of ownership. I clutched at his chest, sliding further into his lap until I was straddling him. I looped my legs back around his waist and rocked down.

"But my family loves me, and I love them." I whispered, inhaling sharply as Dean's canines scraped over my pulse point. I grinded down into Dean's lap and he whuffed warmly into my neck.

"We can start our own family. I can fill you with my pups." He purred, stroking my belly. I shivered, licking my lips. The thought of being swollen with Dean's children made me achingly hard.

"I thought I couldn't have grandchildren." I smiled, he returned it with a shrug.

"I never really wanted pups, but if it's what you want than so be it." Dean undoes my trousers and I shake my head.

"I have to return, Dean." I press, shutting my eyes as Dean lays me down in the field. The tall grass sways above us, calming me. Dean's calloused, hot fingers slide up and down my naked chest. Memorizing my skin. I tremble under his touch.

"If we return, I might die. I've nearly been caught in three traps over the last two days. Eventually they'll capture me, and I'll be skinned and turned into a rug." Dean growls, teeth at my throat as he explains. My trousers are pulled off and I feel the warm grass slide under my naked bottom.

"No-" I whimper in horror. The thought of Dean being hurt nearly kills me, my chest aches so painfully. I squirm uncomfortably. I can't let Dean get hurt, I won't.

"They'll be fine without you. Sam will go to school, and Samandriel will learn the craft as you did. I left Bobby with plenty of money, but we can send more if need be."

"Dean, I don't-"

"They'll be fine. But I won't. I need you, Cas. Tell me you'll stay." Dean's body sinks down to rest on top of me, our erections wetly sliding together. I gasp into the warm air, crying out softly as his fingers press into a sensitive spot that I've never touched.

"Tell me you'll stay." Dean urges, sliding a wet finger in. I arch up against him, feeling his heart beat steadily. We both know my choice. Since the moment Dean laid hands on me my fate was sealed.

"Forever." I breath.

* * *

Epilogue:

Dean builds us a small little cottage on the field. He leaves me to decorate for three days while he returns to the village to retrieve Impala and check on my family.

It's then that I find the Wolfsbane, the massive claymore wrapped in furs and strapped to Impala's saddle bag. Dean had been the one to buy it. When Dean comes home I drop to my knees to fully show him how much I appreciate the action.

Dean lets Impala roam free on our large space of land, animals sense to stay far away. I set traps in the woods and Dean and I catch deer like we did when we first met. Both us us racing through the trees, me in Impala and Dean in wolf form.

We make love every night, Dean filling me with his seed.

I can not be impregnated unless he mounts me on the night of the full moon. Dean says we are to wait until I am a man of twenty two.

Dean remembers my dream of travel and after a few months of quiet living, our youth makes us restless. We decided to roam the lands. We travel very far, even getting on a ship much to Dean's distress. He hates sailing.

It is on the ship, Dean and I squeezed into a hammock that we hear the stories. Thankfully the boat is packed enough were two men sharing a hammock is not unusual. But the way Dean is reaching between us to jack us off in a room full of men isn't as common. I bit off my moan into his shoulder. He grins, fingers sliding down to cup my small fuzzy balls. He rolls them between his fingers, making them wet and sticky. I whine lowly, rutting into his hand. Most of the men are asleep. The hammocks sway in the ocean current.

A group of four or five men are settled on the other side of the room, playing carts on a barrel. The lantern is dim, but it allows me to see Dean's smug face as I wetly look up at him, begging for release.

"Heard the story of the boy and his wolf?" A man starts. They had been swapping stories for half the night. Another large man nods, scratching beneath his cap.

"Aye, the boy in red."

"They say a boy was in the woods, taking a tart to his mother. A wolf came from the forest and seduced em', took him down to a cave and had his way with em' like the animal that he was."

"That's a stupid story." Another man winced.

"But the boy was a beauty, and the wolf didn't know it was a boy. But the wolf had fallen in love with em'. The boy wanted to leave, and when he tried sneaking out the wolf killed it by accident in it's anger." The man continued, despite the grumbles.

"I've had that happen once ere' twice." Another man chortled, a few joined in with him.

"They say the boy's ghost haunts the woods now, and you can see him wearing his red cloak. A big dark shadow follows behind him, and if you step in the shadow you'll be ripped to shreds." The man finished. The men seemed interested, humming in delight at the horror story that had been spun from Dean and I's life.

I rasped, coming into Dean's fist. Dean smirked, gripping the back of my head and pressing me down. I curled down and slowly started sucking him off, listening to the men's tall tales.

It became a game for us to learn more about our story that was slowly morphing the further we travel. It had spread far.

Some insisted I was tricked, while others say I was a fierce hunter who befriended the great wolf and protected it, eventually taming it to be my alley. Other painted me as a feminine boy who had seduced the wolf as a vixen, to gain it's blood for a dark spell.

The stories changed with each new land we explored. The only thing that stayed the same was the mention of Dean being a wolf, and my red cloak.

After years of travelling we returned home to our little cottage, the walls lined with books from our adventures.

I eventually learn that Sam is living in a city, a wife with a child on the way. Bobby had retired, selling the shop to a young couple. Samandriel had become a soldier, he traveled around the world, surely having heard the story of his older brother and his wolf.

Years later we found a tiny book at the marked titled 'little red riding hood'. I don't believe I've ever heard Dean laugh louder.


End file.
